


My Eyes Adored You

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Interrupted Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 58





	My Eyes Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

It had been quite an affair, moving from London to their quaint little cottage in the South Downs. Aziraphale had insisted on doing it the human way, which of course had meant enlisting the help of their new human acquaintances. Rather, Aziraphale had asked Anathema and Newton for help, but as soon as Adam found out he had invited himself, his dog, and his little friends along. Despite their best efforts, the children had been more underfoot than helpful--although Crowley couldn’t help but be pleased with admiration the one with glasses showed for his beloved Bentley (and could have done without the sticky one getting his mitts all over her lovely interior)--but in the end it had all worked out. And of course after all was said and done and mostly unpacked, Aziraphale had insisted on treating everyone to dinner from his favorite little Thai restaurant--brought to them by a delivery driver who could have sworn that he had been in London only moments before. And now finally they were all gone.

“The takeaway containers,” Aziraphale began.

“Can wait,” Crowley interrupted, crowding Aziraphale against the front door, bracketing the angel in with his arms.

“Unhand me, fiend,” said Aziraphale, but his tone was fond and he was looking up at Crowley coyly through fluttering lashes.

Crowley smirked, languidly moving forward until they were flush together, insinuating one leg between Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hips, pulling the demon impossibly closer.

“Seems to me that you’re the one doing the handling, angel.”

“Oh, do hush.”

Aziraphale kissed him then, a kiss that was of course filled with love but also more. Passion. Adoration. Lust. It nearly overwhelmed Crowley with its intensity and while Aziraphale might be the one trapped against the wall he was in full control. All Crowley could do was whimper and allow his mouth to be taken, consumed. It was intoxicating. Crowley couldn’t tell you how his shirt got unbuttoned, but it had and Aziraphale’s soft hands were warm on his skin, his thumbs brushing gently against sensitive nipples. Crowley moaned into the wet heat of their joined mouths, a sensuous roll of his hips against Aziraphale’s, fingers tangling in soft, pale curls--a knock at the door.

“Mr. Crowley? Mr. Aziraphale?”

They pulled apart, both panting heavily. Aziraphale’s hair was a mess and his pupils were blown wide, blue eyes glassy.

“I think I left Dog’s chew toy,” Adam continued.

“Just a moment!” replied Aziraphale, somehow managing to keep his voice level. His bowtie was askew and his lips shiny and pink.

Crowley couldn’t help the small, desperate whine that escaped him when Aziraphale pushed him gently away.

“To the bedroom with you, darling,” Aziraphale murmured in a tone that sent shivers down Crowley’s spine, “I’ll take care of this and then we can pick up where we left off.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If somebody wants to write a smutty follow-up to this, feel free.


End file.
